Summer Crossover
by NillaLolo
Summary: Featuring my characters from the Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Elder Scrolls, and even D&D Characters!


/SxRgDLjvFgE

A summer beach. A villa on the waterfront. The perfect summer home. For the perfect summer. A place for a story. For a family. Or two. Maybe even three…

"I swear to me… If you screw this up…" A very feminine Freeza-looking being was standing on the beach sand, her bare feet submerging under water whenever the water washed over them. She wore a bikini, which somehow was managing with her tail in the way. She was pink, pale like her well known clansmen, Freeza. She was currently very small, in what would be her first form, only standing at four feet, six to eight inches at most. She had called out to some Saiyan, dark haired, wearing swim trunks.

"Don't worry… And I don't think you can just consider yourself a god like that, Nilla." The Saiyan teased, his spiky bangs shaking a tad bit of sand from his hair, as he was molding the sand, a few feet away from Nilla, the female Freeza Clanswoman. Or Arcosian. Or Icijin. It depends on who's reading this.

"But Jackson, I am one! In another timeline!" Nilla chuckled. Suddenly, the sand Son Jackson the Saiyan was messing with, erupted, and out popped a head. It was a very pale, yet stout and strong face, with red, inhuman eyes. His expression was dead faced and absolutely uninterested.

"I apologize. My reflexes kicked in. Please bury me again." The Man spoke, his voice like a robot's. Unfeeling, without tone or anything behind it.

"Are you sure about this, End? I mean… You could die." Son Jackson pointed out, sighing with hope that End would stop this stupid activity.

"I was created. I was not born like you. Thus, I am not the same being as you. I do not feel emotion. I feel nothing. I can only feel my body's adrenaline… Please. Make me feel." End begged, though with the same unfeeling tone as before, the artificial lifeform couldn't help it.

"You know… I'm gonna help. Because I like helping." Nilla stated, stretching her arms out in front of her, while cracking her knuckles at the same time.

"Finally. Do something." Son Jackson scoffed, crossing his arms, as he sat cross legged, on the sand.

With a cute grin, Nilla faced her palms toward the ground... Towards Jackson and End.

And unleashed a huge Meteor Burst right on top of them both.

The blue pillar of light could barely be seen from a window in the villa… Even if someone had been paying attention to it. But in the living room of the villa, on a huge couch, in front a giant flat screen television, were all the kids…

And a gigantic Namekian. The Namekian was easily nine feet, his muscle mass taking up majority of the space in the room. He wasn't even sitting on the couch, he had to sit on the floor, behind it.

On the couch, however, sat four children. The youngest was a small blue Icijin, his horns already long on his head, sprouting out from his skull behind him. Next was a tiny Namekian, so small, the bigger Namekian could probably lift him with a single finger. Then there was a teenage girl, wearing rags, unkempt hair, a staff leaning on her shoulder. She was light skinned, but tan from life on the streets. Lastly, another girl. A Pokemon Trainer, her light brown hair tied back in a bun, the rest strings in front of her ears. She had a simple grey and black v neck shirt, with dark blue jeans. Her belt had six… Open Pokeballs.

A large Luxray was sitting at the feet of the couch, in front of the Pokemon Trainer specifically. His huge mane shed easily on the carpet floor and the furniture.

All of them were playing a video game, on little tablets, that was also playing on the television screen. They were playing Nintendo Switches, and on them, Mario Kart 8, Deluxe Edition.

"Yes! I got a bullet bill!" The small Icijin cheered, his youthful voice small, but high pitched.

"Ha! Good going, Mallow… But I have this…" The Little Namekian boy chuckled, his voice small as well, but not as high as the Icijin's in pitch. As the Icijin Mallow passed into first place, the Namekian boy sent a Blue Shell flying from tenth place, out of twelve places.

However, one of the other players came from behind Mallow, and using a Super Star, took first place.

"First place is mine, boy. And the blue shell targeted you already." The deep voice of the giant Namekian, reminding any gamers out there of Kratos, behind the couch emitted from his throat, sounding satisfied that he had already won.

And as the Giant Namekian was mere inches away from the final lap's finishing line, the blue shell, which was aiming for Mallow…

Completely passed over the Icijin and slammed into the adult's digital go kart, before his first place could be counted.

Everyone passed the finish line before he could recover.

The children were frozen. Paralyzed, in fear, even the Luxray, as they stared behind them, up at the Giant Namekian, whose face was blank, staring at the tablet screen that showed him, Cura, in twelfth place. The veins in his eyes began to appear more and more… Pulsing with a growing red power. As his pupils, once dark silver, became infected with blood red. Red ki energy began to surround the Giant Namekian, a powerful aura that increased the gravity, with burning heat and electric bolts of crimson power, as his face contorted, from blank and deadpan… To absolutely livid, enraged.

"D-Dad?" The Small Namekian murmured, visibly worried for his father, the Giant Namekian, Cura.

Cura's red eyes looked down, boring into his son's own. There was a moment. Just a single moment, of unfiltered wrath, penetrating the innocence and concern. Then the rage faded, and with it, the red in Cura's eyes, as well as his aura.

"Go get me my twelve pack, boy." Cura sighed, looking away, the faintest glint of regret in his eyes.

"I… I'll help you, Junior." Little Mallow patted the Tiny Namekian, Junior, on the arm, and the two boys jumped down from the couch, and quickly ran off into the hallway nearby.

"So… Another race?" The raggedy girl with the staff inquired.

"No, Aurelia. No more races." Cura replied, shaking his head.

"I'm… Gonna go find the rest of my team…" The Pokemon Trainer stood up, stretching out her legs.

"Farewell, Shiasuru." Cura nodded at her. Aurelia waved.

"See ya, Shia." The staff wielding urchan said.

Shia, the Pokemon Trainer, and her Luxray, tottered off, in search of the other Pokemon.

The first place she went to check was the backyard, a patio with a hot tub, where a few more people were.

There was a decently tall Freeza Clan member at a grill, to the side of the warm pool, cooking burgers, hot dogs, etc etc. He was blue, and dark gray, horns outstretching from his skull, aimed behind him. He had a white apron, with "Kiss the Cook" emblazoned on it in deep red.

Next to him, a small Gible was jumping up, begging for some of the food like a dog.

In the pool, there were three women, one with dark ebony skin, and frizzy hair, short, and black. She had a very muscular build, obviously some sort of warrior. There was another dark skinned girl, with purple hair, and mechanical legs, a robotic arm, and a bionic eye, similar to something from a Terminator movie. Then there was a blue skinned, mohawked girl, with two potara earrings on her ear. All the girls wore bikini swim suits, relaxing in the hot tub together.

"Hey, Zen. Gibby. Seen any of my Pokemon?" Shia asked, to Zen the Icijin, and Gibby the Gible.

"Besides this little one here, I have seen no creatures similar in a long while." Zen replied, gesturing to Gibby with his spatula.

"Gibby isn't mine. He's a wild Pokemon, from what I gathered from Bolt." Shia said, patting her Luxray on the head, as it stood next to her.

"Ah. Well then, you may receive more knowledge from Amiryuu, Runa, or Android A." Zen pointed his thumb at the girls in the hot tub.

"Alright. Thanks. Smells good." Shia pat Zen on the back, and walked off to go see the girls, at the edge of the pool.

Runa, the warrior girl, was sitting next to Android A, flirting, while Amiryuu, the blue fused Kaioshin, was by herself, eyes closed, meditating.

"Hey, any of you girls seen some of my Pokemon?" Shia asked.

"Does the thing under the water count?" Amiryuu asked, without closing her eyes. A lumpy form rose up out of the water. It was a Toxapex, the poison-water type Pokemon.

"Stingy! There you are. Come on, lets go find the others." Shia pat her thigh, as she walked over to the stairs that would lead out to the rest of the backyard. The Toxapex, Stingy, lumbered out of the hot tub, and followed Shia, silent, staying with the pace of the Luxray.

The three went down the stairs, stepping out onto the sandy dunes of the backyard, that lead out to another side of the beach, on the other side of the giant villa.

There was a man wearing the gear of a knight, wielding a sword and shield, helmeted, so his face couldn't be seen. He was standing at guard, sparring against a giant Garchomp, the creature's fanged teeth snarling at the man.

"Scythe! Down boy!" Shia called, and the Garchomp swiveled his head to look over at her, letting out a low growling snarl.

"Don't be like that. Come on. We're gonna go find everybody else." Shia assured, as she walked up to the two.

"This beast is a worthy opponent. He's very resilient, as well as strong." The Knight nodded at Scythe the Garchomp, sheathing his sword and swinging his shield back behind his back.

"Thanks. I don't believe we've met. I'm Shia." The Pokemon Trainer offered a simple bow as a greeting, and the Knight returned the favor.

"You may call me Kaishin. If you are looking for Scythe's brethren, I believe Versilu is sparring against another, over there." Kaishin pointed over to right in front of the water, where a Khajiit with white, spotted fur, and a martial artist gi, was fighting a Hitmonlee. There was an Argonian in heavy armor standing nearby, silver light coming from his hands.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Shia told Kaishin, who held up a hand for her to wait a moment.

"There is also another, down the beach's coast, whom I believe Vasilistus is assisting, trying to... Get a mate." Kaishin admitted, as he began to walk off to the side, where another helmeted Knight-looking man sat, cross legged. There was a giant, beautiful sword strapped on his back.

"Aeon, would you like to spar now?" Kaishin asked, as the man, Aeon, titled his head up to look at him.

Shia looked away, turning to Versilu the Khajiit, fighting her Hitmonlee. She walked over to them, and stood next to the Argonian, her Luxray, Toxapex, and Garchomp following.

"Fist! Come on, we gotta go get Viktor and Evangeline!" Shia called, interrupting the Hitmonlee's kick, which the Khajiit blocked with her arm.

"Ah. Okay. Well... It was a good match!" Versilu exclaimed, slightly panting. The Hitmonlee nodded, and bowed to her in respect. The Argonian then extended his hands out, the divine silver light wrapping around the Khajiit and the Hitmonlee, Versilu and Fist, and seemingly restoring their stamina, and energy.

"Thanks honey." The Khajiit said, as she walked over to Shia and the Argonian, placing a quick kiss on the white scaled Argonian's cheek.

"I'm Shia. Sorry for interrupting, I just figured food was almost ready, so I came to get my Pokemon ready." Shia greeted the Khajiit and the Argonian.

"I'm Versilu. Nice to meet you!" The Khajiit nodded at the Pokemon Trainer.

"I am Draklios, I hope you didn't mind me healing your friend." The Argonian, Draklios, added, introducing himself.

"No, I don't mind at all. Thanks, for bringing Fist's health back up all the way. Anyways, I gotta go find my Typhlosion and Eevee, see you two at dinner!" Shia ran off, waving at them as she left, heading further down the coast.

In just a minute or so, the three shapes came into view, and Shia ran on over to where a woman in full Daedric Armor stood, with a Typhlosion... In front of another Typhlosion.

"Viktor? What is going on-" Shia was shushed by the Armored Woman, who gestured for Shia to wait.

Viktor, the male Typhlosion, standing next to the Armored Woman, Vasilistus, no doubt, was trembling, terrified, in front of this female Typhlosion. He held a few flowers in his hand, and both were facing each other, on their hind legs.

Shia recognized the female Typhlosion as Kastella, one of the other guests to this summer party. Kastella was strong, probably as strong as Scythe, Shia's strongest Pokemon partner.

Viktor held out his hand, with the flowers, giving them to Kastella. While Viktor was scared and shy, Kastella was confident and powerful. She looked the male up and down, and sighed, letting a puff of smoke out of her nose. She took ahold of Viktor's hand, as well as the flowers.

Viktor lit up, excited and hopeful... As Kastella opened her mouth and spewed flames, burning the flowers to ashes, and charring Viktor's hands. The male let out a cry of anguish, putting on the waterworks, as Shia sighed, and gestured for Scythe to handle this, and the Garchomp walked over, picked up Viktor by the scruff of his neck with his teeth, and started walking away, as the male Typhlosion bawled his eyes out.

Shia and her almost complete team walked back to the villa, in search of their last member.

They walked back inside, to the living room, where Cura now sat, with Junior and Mallow, the giant Namekian holding a twelve pack of beer, gulping down the second to last bottle, as the kids played with a silver Eevee, in shiny form. It was doing tricks and wowing them with some of its moves.

"Evangeline! There you are!" Shia called, grinning, as she sat down next to the boys, her shiny Eevee leaping into her arms, cuddling and nosing her way into her Trainer's grasp.

"Evangeline is her name? She's awesome!" Mallow giggled, and Junior did too. Shia chuckled at them.

"Evangeline was my first Pokemon, given to me by-" She was interrupted, as door to the front of the villa opened, and in walked Son Jackson and Nilla... The Saiyan holding a head. The head of End.

"Daddy!" Junior ran up to Jackson, hugging his shin, as he wasn't tall enough to hug around the waist.

"Mommy!" Mallow ran up to Nilla, doing the same as Junior.

"Hey Junior! Daddy and Aunt Nilla were just on the beach. Before Auntie... Chose to blow us up!" Jackson said the last part with anger, glaring at Nilla.

"Hey. I chose to help. It worked." Nilla shrugged, looking smug. The severed head in Jackson's hand spoke up.

"I finally felt something... It was pain." End stated, just a head at the moment.

"Hey Cura, have the kids been good?" Nilla asked the giant Namekian, who nodded, picking up the last beer bottle.

"You know I don't like you drinking around the kids, but-" Jackson swiped the beer bottle from Cura's hand, and opened it with a flick of his finger.

"I need nourishment." End told everyone, but Jackson ignored him, chugging the beer himself.

"Hey guys!" Another person walked into the living room, a man wearing a blue and silver outfit, with silver lightning bolts patterned on the sides.

"Dinner is ready. They're setting up the table." The man in the hero outfit told them.

"Thanks Nitron, we'll be going to the dining room, then." Nilla replied, as Nitron left, emitting lightning, using Super Speed to head out to the backyard.

Everyone started crowding into the largest room, sitting down at a huge table, where a giant feast had been prepared, sitting on the clean and polished dark wood.

When everyone had finally gathered, the humanoid's sitting at the table, while the Pokemon had their own piles of food in food bowl's to eat, and the kids had their own table, where Shia, Aurelia, Mallow, and Junior sat, with End, the talking head.

"This is so bull shit! I've drunken mead before, I've punched a dragon, and helped save the freaking world, but I'm reduced to sitting at the kids table..." Aurelia the urchan monk muttered angrily, jealous and pissed.

"Who set this all up? Like, the villa and everything?" Junior asked the group of underage children.

"I dunno. I just got a letter and a gem that teleported me here." Shia answered, shrugging.

"What was on the letter?" Mallow inquired. Shia pulled out a letter from her pocket.

"It just says how I was welcome to join a get together, with heroes from beyond my reality... From a guy named..." She looked at the letter, more closely.

"Chikodaiki Kotaemon." She said, weirded out.

"Such a long name. Confusing." Aurelia chimed in, interested in the conversation.

At the adult's table, the cooks were standing. Nitron was standing, along with a man wearing survival gear, with a weird tech device on his wrist and glasses on his head. There was also a man wearing Survey Corp clothes, standing the most at attention. Zen was also standing, next to a young looking elf, wearing extremely rich clothing.

"The first toast is to the chefs. Including myself, Kruger, Nitron, Shane, and Agios." Zen lifted up a glass, full of soda, and gestured to the people as he spoke. Shane was the smart looking man from the apocalypse, with the Pitboy on his wrist, Kruger was the man from the Survey Corp, and Agios was the rich elf.

Everyone began to dig in, talking about their lives, how they got to this point, what their journeys entailed. Everyone was happy, and no one was left out...

 _Meanwhile..._

Miles away, in the dark room of some warehouse... Stood a few figures. One was a woman, mature, but her body wasn't the same shade as a living person, as if a walking corpse. There was a Khajiit, shackled, trembling with hunger for his hunt. A robot was present, spiky and evil looking, with a long spiked tail, red artificial eyes... The same eyes as Android A's robotic eye. There was a woman wearing the outfit of the Military Police, with glasses that barely hid her eyes, one red, one purple. There were others... But they blended with the darkness too much.

They all sat at a table, and at the head, was a normal man, wearing a simple jacket, with brown long hair, and glasses.

"Hello, villains... I have a few heroes I think could use some... Embarrassing." He said, a dark tone, the glint in his glasses and his smirk revealed his insanity. The robot stood, his red eyes analyzing the man.

"What do you want, Mr. Kotaemon?"

 _ **To be continued?**_


End file.
